1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary transducer having a clamping device for connecting a transducer shaft to a drive shaft of a drive unit in a manner fixed against relative rotation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such rotary transducers are used particularly in machining tools for measuring the relative position of a tool to a workpiece to be machined. The stator of the rotary transducer is mounted in a manner fixed against relative rotation on the stator of the drive unit, such as a motor, and the transducer shaft is coupled in a manner fixed against relative rotation to the drive shaft.
The object of the invention is to create a rotary transducer with a clamping device for connecting the rotor of the rotary transducer to the drive shaft of a drive unit, which is simple to manufacture and has easily manipulated, secure clamping.